


Notes

by KasumiChou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-it Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiChou/pseuds/KasumiChou
Summary: Yuuri,” Victor called out, “What is this?”Yuuri groaned as he shifted around in bed before slowly opening his eyes to see his fiancé standing there, with only a towel wrapped around his waist and a blue note in his hands.He stared blankly at this fiancé for a moment before he turned to the note and squinted at it until he could make the words out.A shy smile rose to his cheeks a few words in, finally remember the note.“It’s a note,” he mumbled before shifting around in the bed again, positioning his back to his fiancé.





	Notes

“Yuuri,” Victor called out, “What is this?”

Yuuri groaned as he shifted around in bed before slowly opening his eyes to see his fiancé standing there, with only a towel wrapped around his waist and a blue note in his hands.

He stared blankly at this fiancé for a moment before he turned to the note and squinted at it until he could make the words out.

A shy smile rose to his cheeks a few words in, finally remember the note.

“It’s a note,” he mumbled before shifting around in the bed again, positioning his back to his fiancé.

“I know that. Yuuri, why did you write me a love note and leave it on the bathroom mirror. No, don’t fall back asleep,” Victor whined, as he buried himself further into the blankets to hide.

_Your eyes are like the ocean on a sunny day: hypnotising._

* * *

Yuuri was going through his bag, trying to find his sports tape.

He was at Lady Baranovskaya dance studio with Yuri, fiddling with his short program off the ice while Victor was back at the rink, fiddling with his short program on the ice.

He spotted the familiar box of sports tape and pulled it out, only to pause at the folded bit of paper sticking out of the top.

He pulled the pink piece of paper out and opened it, finding his fiancé familiar handwriting staring at him.

Yuuri felt his cheeks heat up as he quickly shoved the note back into his bag and set to work taping his feet up.

_When you are out of my sights, I can’t help but miss you._

* * *

Victor yawned as he wondered into the kitchen.

It was their day off, their first one together in what felt like forever.

They had spent the morning in bed, sharing sleepy kisses and mumbling soft nothings to each other.

Yuuri had been the first one to get out of bed.

His handsome fiancé organised breakfast for them to enjoy in bed before they went back to cuddling in bed.

Since his fiancé had organised breakfast, he had insisted on making lunch.

He paused in front of the fridge, seeing the familiar blue square staring him right in the face.

Victor found a smile rising to his lips as he opened the fridge to cook his lovely fiancé the best lunch ever.

_The longer I am with you, the deeper in love I fall._

* * *

Yuuri grinned at Victor, a gold metal around his neck.

“I did it!” he said excitingly, before giggling as Victor wrapped him up in a tight hug and span him around in circles a few times.

“You were incredible,” Victor said while setting him back down on his feet. He grinned brightly as they broke apart before pausing when he noticed something pink on his chest. He glanced down to see a pink stick-note stuck to his gold medal.

His eyes widened at the words written on it.

“Yes, yes, yes,” he gasped, diving for his fiancé again and wrapping the Russian tightly in a hug.

_Since you finally got a gold metal, will you marry me?_

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble comes from my tumblr: [kasumi-chou](http://kasumi-chou.tumblr.com/post/160685222660/yuuri-originally-got-the-idea-from-phichit-whod)


End file.
